


Divergence

by Narroch



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narroch/pseuds/Narroch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not carry the weight of his own emotions, let alone the weight of an entire world, the way she did. No, Zagato dispensed his unfulfilled frustrations in a much more concrete way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this back in '11 on fanfiction.net. Moved it over here to save it from the Purge of Filth.

It only happened when he spent days at a time in the black water of Emeraude's self-imposed prison, tracing his fingers along its filmy yet impenetrable edge, whispering promises of love and devotion and safety in a hateful and treacherous and crumbling world. Most of the time she would just silently shake her head and refuse to meet his reverent gaze, never speaking a word to contradict him but also never allowing any of his love to reach her tear-stained face, remaining cold and beautiful as a pale spring morning still encased in snow.

But sometimes, when her silent crying ceased for a moment and her tears dried over her clasped hand, she would look up, hopelessly beseeching Zagato, her eyes gleaming with a want that completely conflicted with her entire core as the Pillar of Cephiro, and Zagato would be helpless to quell either her lust or her loyalty. His blood boiled at the sight of her porcelain fingers tracing the soft jagged edges of her flower, always the flower, never herself, and the motion was so small yet vulnerable and desperate he couldn't help but break down, his control completely shattered.

At which point he would hastily retreat, allow her eyes flow over and sink beneath lids of prayer once again while his rage and his lust searched for an outlet, something he could break and stain without fear. His beloved was simply too perfect to taint with such animalistic impulses; and besides, no one in Cephiro, not even High Priest Zagato himself, could force open her chosen cage.

He could not carry the weight of his own emotions, let alone the weight of an entire world, the way she did. No, Zagato dispensed his unfulfilled frustrations in a much more concrete way.

Zagato summoned Inouva into the deserted waterfall alcove and immediately, silently backed him against the wet wall. The shorter man frowned and let his head drop to his chest, already aware of what was going to happen. His fists trembled at his sides as if he wanted to raise them as a barrier between their uncomfortable proximity but he dared not against his master.

Of course Zagato could have had Alcyone at any time, a lovely and willing specimen, as he would admit only vaguely to himself, but her loyalty lie in her desire for him; fulfilling it so easily would have made her worthless as a pawn. Inouva was an entirely different matter. Despite being a present from his beloved, and despite his unquestionable devotion, the lightning element was not one so easily tamed. Though he never fought back neither was he willing and it was that exact conflict Zagato needed to exorcise his own divergence.

He pressed his thumb against the gleaming gem imbedded in Inouva's forehead, causing the elven man's knees to buckle with a whimper. Zagato could have simply ordered him motionless but it was so much more satisfying to test his weak spot, remind him it was there and his to take advantage of, just like the rest of him. Zagato continued to crush the gem, forcing him down until Inouva finally collapsed to his knees with a loud cry. Inouva shivered slightly though was still pliant when Zagato tangled his claws into his fine hair and yanked his head up.

Zagato didn't speak, didn't hesitate as he leaned forward, allowing his flowing black robes to shield Inouva from view, a small gesture of kind modesty that was completely overshadowed by his exposed cock rubbing boldly across Inouva's cheek. Though it was obvious what Zagato wanted from him, keeping his mouth shut until ordered otherwise was the single bit of disobedience Inouva was allowed.

It gave Zagato a small sick thrill to break it.

"Open your mouth." He murmured quietly, without a trace of threat in his voice, only certainty. Inouva cringed, as though debating with himself, before allowing his jaw to drop open without a sound. Zagato gripped his head and slowly slid inside, savoring the wet heat, the sleek cheeks; the way his tongue sent tiny electric sparks across his flesh, not enough to hurt, just enough to tingle. He absorbed it all in a single stretched-out second before pulling Inouva's head back and then rapidly snapping his hips forward. His cock hit the back of Inouva's throat and he felt the elven man gag around him, his golden eyes already squeezed shut to hold back the tears.

Yes, that was what Zagato wanted, pain and tears and his will enforced on another, taking his hate out on Inouva since his love couldn't reach Emeraude. He thrust rapidly into Inouva, cock pistoning deep down his throat with each motion and suddenly he felt Inouva's fists clinging to his robes as he tried to stabilize himself. Zagato was tempted to punish him for touching him but found that jerking Inouva's head violently along his length was far more satisfying. His long ears twitched in pain and tears flowed freely though his eyes were still clamped shut, trying to deny the truth of his master raping him.

Zagato needed only to imagine a single still frame of Emeraude's elusive smile to push himself over the edge though his release was just as silent as the mental image. Only his hand tightening in Inouva's hair gave any external indication as his release was shot down the spasming throat in thick ribbons. Even when Zegato was finished he held Inouva still, his nose crushed against his wiry black thatch as the elven man breathed fast and shallow. Only when he was certain that every drop had been swallowed did he release his grip on Inouva and slide back out.

Inouva slumped against the wall, hair disheveled, tears and drool staining his face with glistening tracks, a strange yet obvious swelling beneath his own robes. Silent as always, Zagato swept away from him, unconcerned with tools that had fulfilled their function.

He would send one of his minions out to fight the Magic Knights, perhaps even Inouva himself, and then he would sink back down to pace outside Emeraude's cage, whispering sweet-nothings of genocide and apocalypse, done only for her sake, and watch her until the next time her tears stopped long enough to meet his gaze and break him down all over again.


End file.
